Not Only Words
by SapphireVampire13
Summary: This is a sequal to my More Than Words. It has a surprise for most of the people who have read my first. This is another oneshot. Please R


Hi peoples! This is a sequel to my "More than Words" this will not make sense unless you read the first one, so please read the first one for yourself so you don't get confused. I do no own the loveless anime or manga series.

AngelCat

* * *

_Ritsuka is now 16 and he is still living with Soubi………………………….._

**No Mere Words**

While Soubi was taking a shower, the doorbell rang. Ritsuka went to answer the door. When he did he was surprised to see who it was. He was expecting Kio, who still came around every once in while to see if Ritsuka was still living with Soubi. Ritsuka would never have expected Yuiko! Of course he would never have recognized her, if it had not been for her voice.

"Hello Ritsuka, I thought this was Soubi's house. Why war you here?" Yuiko said as she invited herself in.

"Well Yuiko I moved in when my mom kicked me out. Where have you been Yuiko? Everyone has been so worried." Ritsuka replied as he watched Yuiko walk around mindlessly looking at Soubi's paintings.

"Oh alright, these paintings are very good. Soubi really is a great artist." Yuiko said as she tried to avoid the question.

"I'm glad you think so. Whom might I ask are you?" Soubi said as he walked in a put his arm around Ritsuka's shoulders. He obviously did not recognize Yuiko.

"It's me, Yuiko, Soubi." Yuiko said a little annoyed.

"Oh ok then, so where've you been?" Soubi asked as he led her to the couch.

"Well I've been roaming the streets of Tokyo mainly." Yuiko said because she knew she could not avoid that question anymore. Yuiko felt a little disturbed. There was a very long pause, everyone felt a little uncomfortable. Yuiko's reappearance was extremely shocking, everyone thought she had died. Finally Yuiko broke the silence.

"I hate to be rude, but can I please stay here tonight? I really am too tired to walk home." Yuiko asked.

"Of course you can. Ritsuka why don't you go fix the guest room for Yuiko." Soubi said even though he wasn't too enthused. He had never really cared for Yuiko, because he felt the she would try to take Ritsuka away from him.

Not much else was said that night. When Yuiko saw that Soubi and Ritsuka slept together, she panicked. She knew now that she had lost the only person she truly loved. She didn't even know why she thought she could somehow win Ritsuka over. Yuiko didn't like losing much the thought o it scared her. She had lost Ritsuka

Yuiko drifted off into an uneasy sleep. In her dream she revisited a horrible event. The event that made her come back. The event that she thought would never happen to her. When she lost her ears, was when she lost her childish spirit. She had been forced into a room, forced onto a bed. She was forced to do many things she didn't want to. She had been forced to lose her ears. Forgetting that she was dreaming, Yuiko woke up screaming

"No! No! No! Stop it! Please, stop it!" She sat up and started rocking back and forth. Ritsuka came rushing in to cheek on her.

"Yuiko what's wrong?" Ritsuka said worried. He had never heard Yuiko have an outburst.

"It was just a bad dream." Yuiko insisted, but Ritsuka knew better. He knew there must be something wrong. He sat on the edge of the bed, he stared at Yuiko. Then when she could take the silence no more, she told Ritsuka what happened (in detail).When she finished, she broke into tears. She held Ritsuke very tightly.

Ritsuka calmed Yuiko down, and stayed by her side until she fell asleep. Then very quietly he left the room, and went back to his room, where Soubi was sound asleep when Ritsuka walked in. Ritsuka went to the bed, laid down, and kissed Soubi on the forehead. "God we live in a messed up world" Ritsuka silently admitted.

The next morning Ritsuka woke up quite early. Yet, when he went to the kitchen he saw that Yuiko was already awake.

"Don't mind me, I'm just getting my stuff together. I'll be gone before to long." Yuiko said as she threw her bag over her shoulder. When she was ready, Ritsuka walked her down to the main road. Right before they parted, a tear fell down her cheek.

"I love you." She said hopelessly, and kissed him.

"Yuiko you know you are my friend, but nothing more. I love Soubi." Ritsuka hated how insensitive he had sounded, but it was the truth. Yuiko nodded her head slightly meaning she understood. Her eyes were wide and looked sort of empty. She looked as if she had made up her mind on something.

Life went on for about three weeks, and then Yuiko went missing again. This time though she was found. Yuiko was found by a small stream she was by a small puddle of her own blood and she had a knife covered in blood in her hand. She had committed suicide. Her note said: "I'm gone now. My life was meaningless. I lost my only love. My purpose for living doesn't love me. I'm gone now.

Nevermore,

Yuiko"

That is the end of this story.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I tried to make it flow better than the first one. Please please please review and tell me what you think about it.

AngelCat


End file.
